The New Roommate
by Witch Of Writing
Summary: Summer has nearly finished and Percy returned to his house . But , a new roommate is waiting for him. Guys, pliz give me reviews! I really want your opinion! Also , make it favorite and follow so you can be informed every time I put a new chapter or a new story
1. Chapter 1

_**THE NEW ROOMMATE**_

_Percy was watching TV and waiting for his mother to return home. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Percy thought it was his mother and run towards the door. But, when he opened the door he realized that it was someone else._

" _Annabeth?!"_

"_Hi, Percy" _

"_Come in!"_

_Annabeth stepped in and went towards the couch._

"_So, what brings you here?" Percy asked_

_Annabeth sat on the couch._

"_Didn't your mother inform you?"_

"_Inform me for what?"_

"_Camp Half-Blood can't keep demigods for this school year and… I don't have where to stay. So your mother said that I can be your roommate, if you're ok with that."_

"_Of course I am ok with that. I have two beds in my room, so we are going to be ok."_

_Annabeth smiled._

"_Annabeth , welcome! Percy, Annabeth…"_

"_I know mum"_

"_Percy, show Annabeth where is she going to stay for this school year."_

_Percy led Annabeth to their room._

"_So Annabeth… Will we be classmates to?"_

"_I think yes"_

…

_The night came fast. All three were watching TV until eleven o'clock. Then, Percy and Annabeth went to their room. They said good night and slept, but Percy couldn't sleep. He was trying to find the perfect way to ask Annabeth on a date._

_**GUYS I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT, BECAUSE IT'S MY FIRST STORY. PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT AND WHY.**_


	2. Chapter 2 ( A New Beginning )

_**The New Roommate (A New Begging) **_

_Percy woke up very early that morning; He had found the perfect way to ask Annabeth on a date. He had a shower, he put perfume, he combed his hair and he put on his most elegant clothes. He wrote a note to Annabeth written with his better letters. After Percy had breakfast, he went to the park. _

…

_When Annabeth woke up, she was confused because Percy was missing. She got up and noticed the note. After she read it, she put on her clothes and took an apple from the kitchen for breakfast. When she arrived to the park, she found Percy waiting her with a red beautiful rose. _

"_Why you wanted me to come here … and why are you holding a rose"_

"_Annabeth…"_

"_Yes?!"_

"_Do you wanna go on a date with me?"_

_He gave her the flower._

"_You mean like something more than friends?"_

"_Yes! I mean… If you want it too…"_

"_It sounds like fun to me"_

"_Great! Tomorrow morning?"_

"_Cool! But, where are we going"_

"_Leave it on me"_

"_Ok"_

_They both smiled._

"_We must go home now…If mum doesn't find us there, she will be very upset"_

"_Let's go then"_

_Percy and Annabeth went home together. They both couldn't wait for tomorrow morning._


	3. Chapter 3 ( The First Date )

_**The New Roommate (The First Date)**_

_Both Percy and Annabeth couldn't wait for the next morning and for their first date. When the next morning came, they both jumped out of their bed. They shared a look and quickly put on their clothes._

"_Can you just tell me a clue?" Annabeth asked_

"_Bring a swimsuit with you" Percy said_

_They took their bags with the swimsuits and went for breakfast._

"_Good morning guys. Hey , why do you want these gym bags?" Percy's mum asked_

_Before Annabeth open her mouth, Percy said:_

"_We are going on Super Waterslides"_

_Percy didn't want his mum learn that he is dating Annabeth because she would start these advises that every mum wants to give to her son about girls. _

"_Annabeth , shall we go now"_

"_Sure! Goodbye Mrs. Jackson"_

_After they both took their bags, they went towards the bus station. Percy bought the tickets and they walked on the bus. After they sat, Annabeth said:_

"_Super Waterslides?"_

"_Why? You don't want to go there? I have a many other options that you can pick…"_

"_No Percy, it's fine"_

…

_They had a great time in Super Waterslides._

_On the bus for home , Annabeth asked something:_

"_Percy, why you didn't tell your mum that we were going on a date?"_

"_Because… I don't want her to start with the advises that every mum gives to her son…"_

"_And when are you going to tell her?"_

"…"

_Annabeth looked through the window. She stopped asking._

_Percy wanted to tell her that before the third date , the date that he was going to ask her to become his girlfriend , he was going to tell his mum that they were dating , of course after he had planned everything , but he didn't wanted to spoil the surprise._

_Percy touched her hand. It was so soft. Annabeth gave him a look. She could see in his eyes that he was telling her "Everything will be fine" _

…

_When they returned home Percy's mum asked how was their day , but they both went to their room. _

"_Did you like it" Percy asked Annabeth_

"_I can't wait for the next"_

_Percy smiled_

"_Tomorrow at the cinema?"_

"_Only if I pick the movie"_

_They both laughed._

"_I thought you were tired" Percy's mum said_

"_Tomorrow" Percy whispered_

_Annabeth nodded and then they both slept_


	4. Chapter 4 ( The Second Date )

_**The New Roommate (The Second Date)**_

_When he woke up, Percy , saw Annabeth with her tablet. _

"_Good morning, Wise Girl. What are you doing?"_

"_Searching for a good movie, Seaweed Brain"_

"_Have you found anyone?"_

"_Yes, a thriller"_

_Annabeth didn't like thrillers, but she could hug Percy with the excuse "It is really scary!"_

"_Nice! When it starts?"_

"_In 30 minutes!"_

"_Let's go then"_

_The cinema was close, so they didn't have to take the bus. When they arrived, Percy bought the tickets and the popcorn. A very kind lady led them to the projection room. They sat to their seats and waited for the movie to start. After 15 minutes, when the popcorn had run out, Annabeth jumped in Percy's hug. They both really enjoyed it. The movie finished at one o'clock , so they were a bit hungry. Percy said that there was a great Italian restaurant 50 meters away. When they arrived at the restaurant , the sat on a table close to the window._

"_What do you want to order" said the waiter_

"_May we have the menus?" Percy said_

"_Of course, sir" said the waiter_

_After Percy and Annabeth took the menus , they read them carefully._

"_I'll take the lasagna with vegetable sauce" Annabeth said to the waiter_

"_Excellent choice! My lady" _

_Annabeth smiled._

"_I'll take spaghetti Bolognese"_

_The waiter nodded and left._

"_So , did you like the movie" Annabeth asked_

"_Best part was when you hugged me!"_

_Annaeth blushed._

_Percy touched her hand. He closed his eyes. Annabeth closed them too. They approach each other. They were ready to kiss , but then the waiter said:_

'' _Your foods are ready"_

_He left the plates on the table and left. They started eating._

_When they finished, Percy paid and they left. Percy checked his watch._

"_It's only four o'clock. Do you want to visit the docks?"_

"_I'll be with you , so why not?"_

_They arrived there at half past four._

"_The sea is so beautiful" Annabeth said_

_Percy closed his eyes and touched Annabeth. She turned and closed her eyes too. They kissed. They shared a look._

" _Shall we go home"_

"… _Um… Yes" Percy said and blushed._

_He was a bit ashamed , because he blushed , but he saw that Annabeth blushed too and felt ok. Percy held Annabeth's hand and they started going home._


	5. Chapter 5 ( The Third Date )

_**The New Roommate (The Third Date)**_

_Percy knew that this day is the big day! He was going to tell to his mum about him and Annabeth and he was going to ask Annabeth on a date, their third date! And there, he was going to ask her to become his girlfriend. He had planned everything. They were going to the park and he was going to drops to knees, give her a bouquet of red roses and ask her:_

"_Do you want to become my girlfriend?" _

_Percy woke up late. He didn't saw Annabeth in their room and he thought that she was in the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he only found his mum._

"_Where is Annabeth?"_

"_She went for a walk"_

"_Mum… I have to tell you something…"_

"_Tell me honey pie"_

_Percy took a breath._

"_Me and Annabeth are dating" he said quickly_

"_What? How many dates have you had?"_

"_2"_

"_Two! Why you didn't tell me?"_

"_Because I didn't want your advice"_

"_Sweetie… You could say to me that you didn't want my advices. It would be cool with me"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_Doesn't matter"_

"_I am going to ask her to become my girlfriend"_

"_Do you want any advice?"_

"_Mum!"_

"_Just kidding"_

"_Yesterday we shared our first kiss…" _

"_My little boy grew up…"_

"_Mum!"_

"_Sorry!"_

"_Go and find her! She said she will go to the docks"_

"_Thanks mum!" Percy said and run to the docks._

…

"_Annabeth!"_

_Annabeth turn back._

"_Good morning Percy"_

"_Hey, Annabeth, please follow me! I wanna show you something._

_Percy led Annabeth to the park._

…

_Percy took the hidden bouquet, fell on his knees and asked her:_

"_Do you want to become my girlfriend?"_

"_Percy… This is very sweet of you, but I want some time to think" Annabeth said and run away._


	6. Chapter 6 ( The Answer )

_**The New Roommate (The answer)**_

Annabeth returned home. When she entered the apartment, she run to her room. Percy's mum, was confused, so she went to talk with Annabeth.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

Annabeth wiped her tears.

"Nothing Mrs. Jackson everything is fine" she lied.

"Honey pie, you can call me Sally"

"Ok… Sally"

"Now tell me what's wrong"

"I told you…"

"I want the truth. Did Percy do anything?"

"No Sally…"

"Did he mess up with his propose?"

"No… Wait! You know about us?"

"Yes, Percy told me everything this morning"

"Oh! I am so stupid!"

"What?"

"I will explain you later Sally! I have to go!"

"Where are you going?"

But Annabeth was already in the elevator.

…

In five minutes, Annabeth was in the park.

Percy was seating on a bench.

"Percy!"

Percy turned back

"Annabeth!?"

"I am so sorry!"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to say Yes, because I thought that you were still hiding it from your mum"

"Annabeth I told her…"

"I know Percy, she told it to me"

"So your answer is?"

"YES!"

Percy hugged Annabeth.

"I promise I will be the best boyfriend in the whole world!"

"I know you will be"

They shared a kiss.

"Should we go home now?" Annabeth asked

"Why not?"

…

When they arrived home Sally asked

"What happened?"

"She said Yes" Percy said

Sally approach them

"Annabeth , welcome to our family" Sally said and hug them.

"I have good news for you guys, you are both enrolled in the Blackwood Academy. School starts in two days!" Sally said

"Wow, super! School starts!" said Percy sarcastic.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Annabeth I enrolled you to afternoon architecture courses. You are going to have a lesson twice a week"

"Thank you so much Sally" said Annabeth and hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7 (Summer Ends Now!)

_**The New Roommate (Summer Ends Now!)**_

Percy was a bit upset because he didn't want school to start. That was the best summer of his life. He wanted to last a bit more.

Percy, Annabeth and Sally were having breakfast.

"So, guys, what will you do on the last day of summer vacation?" Sally asked

"Maybe we will go to that theme park that opened last week." said Percy

"I think that is a very good idea" said Annabeth

"Great! I will drive you there at 6 o'clock. Ok?" said Sally

"Why not" said Percy

…

At half past six, they were there.

"I will come and get you at ten o'clock" said Sally from the car.

Percy and Annabeth bought the tickets and entered the amusement park.

"Where will we go first?" asked Percy

"What about this amazing ride?" said Annabeth and pointed a ride with finger.

It was a huge roller coaster that rose 50 meters and fall. Also it turned you upside down.

"Sure…" Percy said, but he didn't really want to have this freaking crazy ride.

"Come Percy, Let's sit on the first seat" said Annabeth and pulled him.

When the sat on the first seat, and fasten their belts, (It was actually a huge metallic thing that didn't let you fall when you were upside down) the ride started.

Percy wanted to scream but he wouldn't ever do this in front of Annabeth. Annabeth seemed to enjoy that.

When the ride finished, Percy was sick!

"Let's do this again!" Annabeth said excited

"No! I pick ride now!" said Percy

"Ok! Chill!"

Percy picked a water slow ride.

They sat first seat. It had great effects, but I was very slow.

When they got out, Annabeth was really bored.

"Wow!" she said sarcastic

"Come on, I pick now!"

…

At ten o'clock, Percy and Annabeth were waiting outside of the park for Sally.

When she finally arrived, they entered the car and didn't say a thing. They were very tired.

…

At home they went to their room and slept. They both knew that tomorrow they had to wake up early and go to school.

_**Did you like the "New Roommate"? **_

_**If Yes, then read the continue of this story named "The Cursed Goddess"**_

_**The first chapter of it will be posted tomorrow or tonight.**_


End file.
